kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Issei Kurosaki
was , a Kamen Rider that only appears in Kamen Rider Kabuto: God Speed Love (when he tries to destroy all humanity). He transforms using the power of the gold Kabutech Zecter, the Caucasus Zecter. His power exceeds the power of most Kabuto Riders. History Kamen Rider Kabuto: God Speed Love He first appeared when he kills Kamen Rider Hercus via Hyper Clock Up and drops his blue rose at the corpse. One day later, he was sent by ZECT to go aboard on a space station to ensure their secret mission goes as planned. However Kabuto and Gatack were able to get onto the space station to discover the real plot. Though at first both riders are outmatched by Caucasus due to the Hyper Zecter, Gatack successfully held him off allowing for Kabuto to steal the Hyper Zecter and eject him into space. Kabuto sends Gatack back to the Earth via an escape pod as he was completely exhausted. But this doesn't stop Caucasus from having his revenge and killing Gatack by smashing the escape pod's window, sucking the contents of the pod into the vacuum of space. But Kabuto had predicted this and uses the Hyper Zecter to go back in time to prevent Gatack's death, and kills Caucasus by kicking him to the missile before it hits the meteor. Kamen Rider Decade Rider War Kamen Rider Caucasus appears with other kamen Riders commanded by Wataru Kurenai, but all are murdered by Decade in the episode 1 of Kamen Rider Decade in the dream of Natsumi Hikari and then conclude the dream with Decade as only Rider in the Rider War. The Destroyer of Worlds In the special version of episode 31, Kamen Rider Caucasus is seen as one of the many Kamen Riders who fought in the Rider War against Decade and were all destroyed. They were presumably restored after the destruction (and subsequent revival) of Decade at the end of the Rider War and the worlds were restored. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Kabuto video game Kamen Rider Caucasus appears with the other Kamen Riders in the ''Kamen Rider Kabuto'' video game. Kamen Rider Battride War II Caucasus reappeared in Kamen Rider: Battride War II as a boss, with Worns as mind boss against Kamen Rider Kabuto and Kamen Rider Gatack, he Easily defeat Kamen Rider Gatack ,when Caucasus had ta oportunity to destroy to Kabuto Gatack gets in the way getting hit, later is destroyed by Kabuto Hyper Form. L 533ccbf631733.jpg|Caucasus along with the movie villains death cacasus.JPG|Caucasus destroy by Kabuto Hyper Form kamen_rider-20.jpg|Kamen Rider Caucasus defeat Gatack with their Rider Kick kamen_rider-21.jpg kamen_rider-2233333.jpg|Kamen Rider Caucasus vs Kabuto Hyper Form Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis Kamen Rider Caucasus reappeared in Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis as a boss. Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Caucasus is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Kamen Rider Battle Rush Kamen Rider Caucasus appears as a playable and support character in the video game Kamen Rider Battle Rush using Rider Punch. carcausasurus.JPG|Kamen Rider Caucasus finishpunchcaucasus.JPG|Kamen Rider Caucasus using Rider Punch Kamen Rider Caucasus Kamen Rider Caucasus transforms using the power of his gold Kabutech Zecter, the Caucasus Zecter. His power easily exceeds the power of all the other Riders. - Rider= Rider Form 1= |-| 2= *'Rider Height': 199 cm *'Rider Weight': 102 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 4.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 8 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 42 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5 sec. He uses the ZECT Kunai Gun (Gun and Ax modes), and skills in far range fighting. Appearances: Kamen Rider Kabuto: God Speed Love, Kamen Rider Decade Episodes 1, 31 , Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship, Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates. }} Equipment Devices *Kabutick Zecters: Transformation device *Rider Brace: Transformation brace *Hyper Zecter: A device that allows Caucasus to use Hyper Clock Up *ZECT Buckle: A Clock Up belt, which has side pads as Rider Belt's side pads **Normal Clock Up function is unused in exchange to use Hyper Zecter's Hyper Clock Up on the left side pad of the belt Weapon *ZECT Kunai Gun: Personal weapon Vehicle *Machine Zectron (Video Game exclusive) Rider Cards Complete Form.]] *'Kamen Ride: Caucasus': A Rider Card containing the power of Kamen Rider Caucasus. Used by Kamen Rider Diend to summon Kamen Rider Caucasus. First used to battle the Oni Brothers, Caucasus is quickly possessed by Kintaros. It is also one of the eight cards used by Diend Complete Form. *'Attack Ride: Gekijyouban': Summons the eight Riders that make up Diend Complete Form. "Gekijouban" translates to , as movie riders are used in the attack. It is similar to Decade's Televikun card. Attack Ride Gekijyouban.jpg|Gekijyouban Behind the Scenes Portrayal Issei Kurosaki was portrayed by Akio Mori (森 昭生 Mori Akio), better known by the name Musashi (武蔵),As Kamen Rider Caucasus, his suit actor is Jiro Okamoto(岡元 次郎 Okamoto Jirō). In Kamen Rider Caucasus appearance in Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates, his suit actor was . Conception Notes *Issei Kurosaki is the only Kabutick Rider to have used the Hyper Zecter. *In ''Kamen Rider Kabuto'' PS2 video game, Caucasus is voiced by Jōji Nakata instead of Musashi. *The Kabutick Riders have the same colors as the Olympic medals: Gold, Silver, and Bronze. These colors also represent the strength of the Riders, with gold being the strongest and bronze being the weakest. *Kamen Rider Caucasus is the only Kabutick Rider that have more users. *The Kabutick Riders are the second trio Riders in the Heisei Era, after Ace Riders featured in Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace. This is subsequently followed by the Dark Necrom Riders in Kamen Rider Ghost's movie and Quartzer of Kamen Rider Zi-O. Appearances * Kamen Rider Kabuto ** Kamen Rider Kabuto: God Speed Love * Kamen Rider Decade **Episode 1: Rider War ** / Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship **Episode 31: The Destroyer of Worlds * Cho Den-O Trilogy Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates References Sea Also * Kintaros - Possessed Diend-summoned Kamen Rider Caucasus in Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade NEO Generations: The Onigashima Battleship Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Kabuto Category:Villains Category:Movie Riders Category:Kabuto Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Deceased Category:Kabuto Characters